walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Morgan Jones (TV Series)
:For the comic book character, see Morgan Jones (Comic Series). Morgan Jones evacuated with his wife Jenny and his son Duane following the outbreak. Their plan was to head for Atlanta in search of military protection. En route, a "walker" attacked Jenny, forcing the family to seek refuge in Rick Grimes' hometown of King County, Georgia. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Days Gone Bye Fiercely protective, Morgan Jones barricaded his family inside a home in Rick's neighborhood. Though his wife Jenny died and he decided to let her go outside instead of putting her down. Despite the dire conditions, Morgan still endeavored to create normalacy for Duane. Correcting his son's grammar and engaging in mealtime prayers. But both remained haunted by the loss of Jenny. Who returns to the house regularly as a walker. Morgan and his son Duane first encountered Rick Grimes outside his house in King County, Georgia. Duane knocked the unsuspecting survivor in the back of the head with a shovel, as he and his father assumed that he was another walker. When he heard Rick speak, Morgan realized he wasn't and he brought Rick into their hideout. Upon Rick's awakening, Morgan interrogated Rick on the cause of his wounds before the two's friendship could thoroughly take place. On learning that Rick had been in a coma, Morgan brought him up to speed on the current events as best as he could, introducing the previously confused Rick to the reality of the epidemic upon the country. He also told Rick that the government was gathering people in the major cities, giving Rick the idea to continue to Atlanta to try and find Lori Grimes and Carl Grimes. Rick then thought of traveling to the King County Sheriff's Department, which Rick still had the keys for, to gather supplies. Morgan drove him over and Rick provided the pair with weapons and other supplies in exchange for their kindness and help. He rejects Rick's offer to join him on his way to Atlanta but tells Rick that he will join up with him in a few days, with the excuse that Duane can learn to shoot in the interim. Rick gives him a walkie-talkie, and tells him to radio him when he approaches Atlanta so they can meet up. On returning to the house, Morgan tells Duane to read his comic books before heading upstairs. He goes through the photo albums Jenny brought with them, chooses a picture of her and sticks it to the window frame. He sets up his gun and, after shooting a couple of zombies to lure his wife out, he trains his gun on his undead wife but cannot bring himself to pull the trigger. Morgan and Duane's whereabouts are currently unknown. Wildfire Rick later tries to contact Morgan via walkie-talkie and lets him know that he and a group of survivors are leaving and heading to the CDC in hopes to find a cure. Season 2 What Lies Ahead At the beginning of the episode, Rick is seen talking into his walkie-talkie again to try and get a hold of Morgan, saying that he and his group are abandoning Atlanta and that the CDC is gone. The group is going to head to Fort Benning instead. Trivia *Thus far, Morgan is the truest interpretation of his novel counterpart. Instead of Jenny being the zombie he had trouble with killing however, it was Duane. Jenny was for the most part non-existent in the comic, as she had been long deceased. *Glenn Mazzara stated on his twitter account that Morgan and Duane would one day return, but it is unknown when or where they will be.